


First Kisses

by okita



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles about Roxy's first kisses yeah!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Your first kiss happened with your best friend when you were 14. You sat on your bed across from her crying, when she leaned forward and lightly planted her lips on yours. You wiped your eyes and blinked.

“W-what was that for?” you asked, looking up at her through red, puffy eyes.

“I-I don’t know,” she shifted awkwardly, pushing up her glasses. “It felt like the thing to do.”

You kissed her again and it felt right.

 

* * *

 

The next day at school you didn’t see her all day. The day after, she approached you after school.

“I-I’m sorry.” Her face was bright red and her lipped wobbled. “I-I don’t want you to think anything more of what happened… But I don’t like girls.”

“Oh, um, of course Janey. I wouldn’t want things to be weird.” She wrapped her arms around you in a hug.

“I don’t want to lose my best friend.”

“M-me neither.”

 


	2. Dirk

 

Your first kiss with a boy made you even more confused.

            “Dirk? Can I tell you something?” Dirk lowered his glasses to look you in the eyes.

            “Of course. What’s up?” You took a deep breath.

            “Jane kissed me. And I liked it,” you told him. You searched his face for some reaction, but he was as calm and collected as ever.

            “I see. And?”

            “’And’? What do you mean ‘and?’” your face grew hot with irritation. He put a hand on your shoulder.

            “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to undermine this experience, I’m sure it was huge for you. I mean and more as in, what are you telling me this for? What are you trying to get out of this?” What you want to get out of this?

            “I dunno! I just, like, need help processing I guess. Like, what, am I a lesbian now? I’ve always liked boys I think and now suddenly I kiss a girl and it’s all I can think of,” you said, feeling a slight weight in your chest lift a bit.

            “You’re not necessarily a lesbian because you like girls. People can like both,” he told you calmly. You raised an eyebrow.

            “Do you like both?” his normally calm demeanor broke for a moment.

            “I- uh- what do you mean?” he asked, blinking rapidly.

            “Well it’s p obvious you like boys,” you said, leaning back. “Do you like girls too or what?”

            “I, um, I don’t really know. I guess I’ve only kissed boys and I liked that and wasn’t really interested in girls.” You took a deep breath.

            “Dirk? Could we kiss?” His eyes widen under his glasses, his face reddened. “I mean like, not romantically or anything! I know I used to have a crush on you and you hated it and stuff but I’m over it! I just wanna know what it’s like.”

            “Um, I guess. If it’ll help,” he said after a few seconds. You leaned closer to him. Your eyes slowly closed and your lips met. It felt… weird. You pulled back after a few seconds and looked at him.

            “Well? Did you figure anything out?” he asked, combing back his hair with his fingers.

            “I dunno. Give me more time.”


	3. Jade

            Your first kiss with your first girlfriend was one of the happiest moments of your life.

            Two months earlier, your physics teacher approached you and asked you to participate in a statewide science contest. Jane and Dirk told you to do it, saying it would be a great way to get out of the house. They didn’t say “and away from your mother’s alcohol.”

            Your teacher introduced you to your partner for the contest.

            “Oh my god! Roxy, hi!” she said, beaming at you. You knew her vaguely as your little sister’s friend. Rose didn’t bring friends over very often any more.

            “Oh, Jade! Hey,” you responded, slightly less enthusiastically.

            “You already know each other! Great,” your physics teacher patted you both on the shoulder and sent you on your way.

* * *

            You spent an hour together in the science lab, planning for the contest. Eventually, she stretched and gave a big yawn.

            “I think that’s enough for tonight!” she smiled at you. “You’re really smart!” You smiled back.

            “Hey, you are too!”

            “So, where should we meet up next time to work on this? We could go to my house,” she offered. You nodded.

            “Sounds rad.”  
            “Great! See you tomorrow. Tell Rose I say hi!”

 

* * *

 

            This was the first time you really got close to someone since you met Jane and Dirk and Jake. You met up often to work on your project, but they often turned into more social rendezvouses. She was so easy to talk to and cheerful and she made you feel good all over. So when she put her hand on yours and told you she really likes you, you weren’t afraid to intertwine your fingers with her and whisper it back.

 

* * *

 

            Finally the competition came. And then it was announced you won. Jade grabbed you and pulled you into a huge hug.

            “Roxy, can I kiss you? Because I really want to kiss you right now,” she said, beaming and looking into your eyes. You pulled her closer and kissed her quickly. Later you got to go home and kiss her again and again and again.


	4. Eridan

Your first rebound kiss was hella sucky. He was wearing a wizard costume (which is actually kinda hot for you) and smelled vaguely fishy and his hair had way too much gel.

You and your girlfriend of one year had just broken up. You went away to college and you guys tried to make it work, but after two months of trying it fell apart.

You proceeded to spend the next week laying on the couch and drinking.  Your roommate was sitting next to you, petting your hair and giving feeble attempts at trying to get you to get up.

“You can take your time sweetie, but just so you know there’s a Halloween party tonight that Nepeta invited us to. You love Halloween, remember?” she said. “We can wear cute costumes and stuff and eat sweets and stuff.” You put down your drink and sighed.

“I guesh I do haf that wizard outfit Rose sent,” you managed to say.

“Yeah! That’s a really cute outfit! And if you wear it with your scarf you’ll look really, really cute!” she beamed at you.

“Callie, you’re sho sweet you know that right,” you told her, your words punctuated by hiccups. She smiled and gave your forehead a small kiss.

 

* * *

 

            You arrived at Nepeta’s apartment. Thankfully, the party didn’t seem to be huge. There were probably only about twelve or so other people there, though you didn’t recognize many of them. Nepeta bounced over to you, wearing a poufy dress with a tail coming out and cat ears. You couldn’t really tell if it was a costume, or regular clothes.

            “Eeee! Mew are heeere! You love pawsitively adorable, guys!” she gave you both big hugs and smiles. “There are lots of sweets and furry fun people to talk to! So have fun!”

            Callie grabbed your hand. “Come on, let’s talk to people! Look, Feferi’s here!” Callie pulled you over to Feferi, who was talking to some guy, also dressed as wizard.

            “Hi, Fef,” you said, trying to force a smile.

            “Hi Roxy, hi Callie! Do you know Eridan?” Feferi said, gesturing to the young man next to her.

            “I like your costume,” you said to him.

            “It’s not a costume,” he responded. You cracked a smile, hoping desperately he was joking. He did not return the smile.

            “Eridan, I’m kinda thirsty, why don’t you and Roxy go get me a drink?” Feferi asked, elbowing Eridan.

            “Sure, Fef,” Eridan said, walking away. You followed him.

            “So, uh, are you like Fef’s boyfriend or something?” you asked, trying to make conversation. He grumbled something. Guess not. “Uh, what’s your major?”

            “Science,” he responded.

            “Oh cool, me too! I specialize in computer science. I’ve always been hella good at hacking and shit, so I figured I could pursue some kind of career with that. What kinda science are you doing?”

            “Military applied sciences,” he responded.

“Oh, uh, cool. I don’t really know much about that kinda stuff. Military and weapons and stuff isn’t really my thing. I am pretty good with a rifle though,” you said, relaxing a bit.

            “I use a rifle too. Here’s your drink, Feferi.”

            “Thanks, Eridan! Sollux is here, so I’m going to go talk to him. You and Roxy can hang!” Feferi smiled and walked away. Eridan scowled. Awkward silence hung over you. Your head was pounding from lack of alcohol. You needed something to distract you.

 

            “Wanna make out?” you offered half-heartedly. He jumped at the offer and sat down next to you.

            He was a terrible kisser.


End file.
